A New Beginning!
by XDestiny DreamX
Summary: Ichigo sees Makoto kissing someone else and gets heartbroken. She then transfers to Alice Academy to start a new life with new friends. But her old friends are persistent and comes to get her. Who will she choose? This story takes place after YP Pro but before they go to London and the GA gang are in their second year of middle school like Ichigo. Please Read and Review!
1. Why?

**You're probably reading my story because of my mention of this account on my XDestined AngelX account. Please enjoy and I don't own any of these awesome anime!**

* * *

_Ichigo's P.O.V._

I was skipping down the hall to see Makoto after that afternoon's classes.

I peeked into the classroom and saw the new transfer student, Kosami Miyano, kissing him.

He let her easily and I heard him say, "I love you, and I always will..."

Miyano looked outside of their classroom and smirked when she saw that I saw the scene just now.

My heart broke into pieces and I ran.

I ran until I got lost when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

I turned around to see a female looking male, or was it a male looking female, holding up a lilac handkerchief for me to wipe my tears.

I thanked him and gratefully used it.

My tears stopped immediately and the handkerchief was like magic.

"I'm sorry but I'm a bit lost here. Can you show me the way to Henri Lucas's office?" He/She asked politely.

I nodded and went through the shortcut I secretly found.

We got there quickly and Henri-Sensei was just opening the door.

"I'm glad you're here, Narumi. Please stay here, Ichigo." He said when he saw that I was turning to leave.

The three of us went into Henri-Sensei's office and he closed and locked the door.

This was the first time being in Henri-Sensei's office, and my heart was beating like crazy.

_Am I in _trouble?

The kind man/woman smiled at me which assured me that I wasn't in any kind of trouble.

Henri-Sensei got right to the point with our 'conversation', "Ichigo, you have an special power called an Alice. There's a school that you have to go to to train you Alice. Will you go?"

I was shocked beyond my belief.

I thought I was just a regular girl with a talent for baking sweets and eating them.

My mind was yelling for me to say no, but...then I remembered Makoto kissing Miyano.

"Yes..."

Henri-Sensei was shocked at my answer but covered it up by showing me a smile of approval in my decision.

Narumi-San started to smile and his eyes started twinkling.

Henri-Sensei told me to pack my stuff immediately, while everyone else was at school, and go out to the front gate to get picked up by Alice Academy.

I did just as I was told and finished packing in five minutes.

My head was spinning as I got into the sleek limo that was driving towards my new school and home.

_I hope I won't get betrayed again by someone else._

I drifted off to dream world and the next thing I knew, Narumi-San was waking me up and said, "Welcome to Alice Academy!"

* * *

**I'm sorry is any of the characters were OOC! I'm also sorry about not updating my stories on my other account and starting this one! I'll try to finish the second chapter today and I hope that you can check out my other stories on my other account(look at the top of the chapter). Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Alice Academy At Last

**Sorry for uploading for so long. I don't own any of these awesome anime in real life but I do in my dreams. Please enjoy!**

* * *

****_Ichigo's P.O.V._

_I guess I'm finally here at my new school._

A part of me was still moping over Kashino while another part was in amazement at how big the school is.

Narumi-San must have saw the surprised look on my face because he laughed in amusement at my expression.

"Ichigo-Chan, You'll be in my homeroom class, 7-B, and in the special ability class.

I looked at him with confusion clearly embedded in my eyes.

He laughed and told me that he'll explain it later.

I shrugged but let that topic go.

He pushed open the giant black gates with the crest of the academy in the middle and smiled at me.

"Welcome to Alice Academy. An academy made to help protect and raise the people who have special powers we like to call 'Alices'."

Alices?

I had absolutely no clue about what he was talking about but oh well.

* * *

_Mikan's P.O.V._

I was skipping around the hallways wondering why Narumi-Sensei wasn't there today.

I bumped into someone and made an 'Omf' sound.

"Get out of my way, strawberry."

Only one person says that: Natsume Hyuuga.

"Why are you so mean, Natsume."

He turned around just to smirk at me.

"I'm only mean to you because of your stupid personality."

I was about to retort back when I saw Narumi-Sensei walking around showing someone where our class was.

"Is she a new transfer student, Narumi-Sensei?"

_Maybe she's a nice girl!_

Narumi-Sensei smiled at me and introduced the new girl.

* * *

_Narumi's P.O.V._

"This is Amano Ichogo. she's transferring to our class and the Special Ability's class."

_They'll get along so well! _

_I just know it._

* * *

**I'm sorry about the short chapters and such. I'm in a pinch right now because I'm having writer's block for my newest chapter of OHSHCF (You'll know it if you go on my other account: XDestined AngelX). Please review and PM me if you have any ideas for a new chapter! Thanks, guys!**


	3. Overflowing Tears

**I do not own any of these awesome anime T^T... I'm sorry if any characters seem OOC. Please enjoy and I'm sorry if you don't like this **

**story or if you didn't like any chapters. Please PM me if you have a problem with my writing or my chapters and their length. **

* * *

_Ichigo's P.O.V._

_Who is she?_

I was looking at her with a face of curiosity.

She blinked her eyes innocently and tugged on Narumi-Sensei's sleeve.

"Who is she, Narumi-Sensei?"

Her hazel brown eyes sparkle with excitement after he explained that I was a new transfer student here.

"My name is Sakura Mikan! Nice to meet you," She squealed.

_Her personality reminds me of me when I first transferred to St. Marie's Academy._

I smiled at her and introduced myself, "My name is Amano Ichigo."

Narumi-Sensei was smiling and told Mikan-San that he needed to continue with my tour of the school.

She pouted but said, more like yelled, goodbye and skipped off.

Narumi-Sensei apologized about the interruption but I just shrugged it off.

* * *

_After the tour, still in Ichigo's P.O.V._

I sighed and flopped down on my bed in my 3-star bedroom.

My mind flashed back to all the things that happened today.

When I got to the memory of Makoto kissing Miyano, my eyes filled up with tears.

"Why am I crying after a whole day...?" I muttered to myself.

I rubbed my eyes but my tears just wouldn't stop overflowing.

_I might as well take a shower and get ready for bed._

I walked over to my closet with silent tears and picked out my favorite pajamas with light pink strawberries on the white fabric.

My feet felt like someone was controlling them as I walked into the shower.

It felt only seconds but the next thing I knew, I was in my bed crying silently again.

_Why am I crying this much?_

_Did I like Makoto this much?_

The next thing I knew, I was asleep and had a dream, err... nightmare, about Makoto and Miyano.

* * *

_The next morning in Mikan's P.O.V_

I stretched my arms and yawned.

Bear-San was next to me and I smiled and gently woke him up.

My clock read 8:10 a.m. after I got changed and finished washing up.

My eyes widened and I ran out while yelling, "I'M LATE AGAIN!"

I crashed into someone outside of my classroom and looked up to see a pair of crimson red eyes...

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating and all these short chapters. Please review and let me what you think of this story! Also, please check out my **

**stories on my other account, XDestined AngelX. Please support both of my profiles!**


End file.
